


You'd Be Surprised

by Tazbb12



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Angst, Banter, Behind the Scenes, Developing Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Secrets, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazbb12/pseuds/Tazbb12
Summary: Hannah has had a tough couple of weeks at work.  It makes her really think about her life and with the help of her friends made some big discoveries.
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea rolling around in my head. I thought I would throw it out into the world and see if there is any interest in it. Obviously there will be a focus of the story but I will be including the team as much as possible.

“And I am done,” Sebastian punctuated his statement by walking over to Pride’s desk and dropping the folder in the center.

Gregorio looked up as Sebastian clapped his hands and spun around in victory.

“No way you cheated,” Gregorio shouted looking at her still large mound of paper work.

“Cheated? You hid my first 5 files in the bathroom,” Sebastian huffed.

“Hid shmid no way you are done.”

“I hate coming in second but I am also done,” Chris said joining Sebastian in celebration by dropping his files on Pride’s desk.

“What? No way. How do I still have all this paper work and tweedled dee and tweedled duh are already done?”

“Maybe because we didn’t insist on cutting the fence with bolt cutters and wondering into a secure area and then having to slap some cuff on the dude for taking a swing at you…that really adds up the paper work.”

“Fine, first done buys the drinks,” Gregorio smirked raining on Sebastian’s parade.

“Hey, that is not how this works.”

Chris couldn’t help but laugh at his crescent fallen friend.

“And the second one buys the food,” Gregorio added.

“Hey now I wasn’t the one rubbing it in,” Chris defended himself.

“THIS TIME!”

“Fair point.”

“The paperwork will be there tomorrow…Pride and Rita are waiting for us at the bar,” Sebastian begged to go wanting this day to be over.

“You go and I will catch up,” Gregorio promised.

“Promise.”

“I promise.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Get out of here before I change my mind,” she said giving her friend a shove towards the door.

“Fine, fine…what about you Hannah.”

“Ah no thanks it has been a long week I think I am going to wrap up a few things here and head home.”

“Ok, have a good night,” Sebastian smiled not pushing knowing the hellish week Hannah had.

Gregorio got back to her mountain of paperwork and grumbled under her breath at Sebastian already being done. She got on a roll again before the unsettled fidgets of Hannah across the way caught her attention. She looked up to see Hannah bouncing from computer to paperwork to shuffling through her desk and back again. 

“All right that’s it lets go,” Tammy said unable to watch this anymore.

Startled, Hannah looked up confused.

“Go? Where?”

“The bar.”

“You go ahead. I am just going to head home,” Hannah said giving up on the notion of getting anything accomplished tonight.

Tammy got up and walked over to Hannah’s desk sitting on the edge.

“You’ve had a shitty week, shitty weeks really. I honestly don’t know how you are even still standing here. I probably would have been fired over the explosive rage I’d spew over every one and every thing that crossed my path.”

Hannah couldn’t help but smile at that imagery.

“I know you and I know if you leave here, you’re going to go home have a glass of wine and spiral down the rabbit hole of self-blame. The problem with that is you aren’t to blame.”

“Tammy I…”

“No, you are not to blame. A misogynistic asshole is to blame, a couple of them actually. You’re still here though, doing your job and making this city a little safer the haters be damned. You deserve a drink to take your mind off work.”

“That probably wont work going to a bar owned by…my boss and surrounded by the team.”

“That is why we are not going to that bar,” Tammy smirked popping off the desk and heading back to her own to grab her phone and keys, “Let’s roll.”

“To where?”

“No questions, trust you will have a great time.”

Hannah knew Tammy was right, if she had gone home, she would finish off a bottle of wine while analyzing any little mistake she perceived she made over the past couple of weeks. She grabbed her own bag and following Tammy to their cars.

“So where am I heading?”

“Dump your stuff in your car and let’s go. Drinks are on me and neither of us are driving.”

“We walking?”

“Uber baby come on now.”

Hannah laughed at her friend. She honestly was just planning on going home, but was happy Tammy pulled her out. Tammy would not let Hannah get in her own head and Hannah was certain work would be the furthest thing from her mind tonight. Little did she know how right that premonition would be.

* * *

“Where are we,” Hannah asked looking around the large bar?

Something seemed different but she couldn’t…

“Oh my god Tammy are we at a gay bar?”

Tammy looked back over her shoulder and smirked at her friend.

“Tammy why are we in a gay bar? I’m not gay,” Hannah laughed.

“You’d be surprised how many gay women I hear that from,” Tammy winked at her friend, “but I know that. We are here to just have fun and you don’t have to worry about it leading anywhere. Just have a normal conversation with someone, no expectations. Ok, I’m going to go get us some drinks…don’t be weird.”

Hannah found herself laughing once again at her friend as she headed off to the bar. Hannah looked around the at bar taking note how nice it was.

“Hey.”

Hannah whipped around to see an unfamiliar face sitting next to her.

“Oh, I’m not gay.”

“That’s nice.”

Hannah panicked for a minute.

“You don’t have to be gay to enjoy female companionship. Woman have a different energy from men, sometimes it is nice just to talk and feel heard.”

Well, isn’t that the truth, Hannah thought.

“I’m sorry…you’re right. It’s been a long week. Let me start over. Hi, I’m Hannah.”

“Hi Hannah, I’m Kim.”

“It is nice to meet you Kim.”

“So, what has made it such a long week?”

“Just work stuff I would rather not get into.”

“Fair enough so tell me something interesting about you,” Kim asked innocently.

Hannah smirked, oh the things she could say.

“I am fluent in 7 languages and conversational in another 5.”

“Wow, that sure beats I trained my dog to speak to me.”

“What? No way I want to hear that. You trained a dog to speak?”

“Yes, well kind of. He has a board on the floor with a button he presses that has different saying such as hungry, play, outside. When he wants something he will let me know.”  
“That is the most amazing thing I have ever heard and I have heard some things. How many words does he know?”

“Probably about 15 right now. We started with one button, outside and it grew from there. I have a video if you want to see him in action.”

“Hell yes I do.”

Hannah scooted closer to Kim as Kim pulled out her phone and opened a video.

“George what are you doing,” Hannah heard Kim’s voice on the video.

She watched as George walked over to the board and looked it over.

“Outside, play.”

“You want to go outside and play?”

“Outside, Play, Ball.”

“All right Georgie go get your ball and we will go outside,” Kim said before flipping off the camera.

Hannah was stunned.

“That is the smartest dog alive.”

“Ha I don’t know about that. It was a lot of time and work but he really is my little love.

Kim and Hannah talked for almost thirty minutes before Tammy came walking back over.

“Hey Hannah who is your friend,” Tammy asked with a giddy smile?

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t think she was with…

Tammy waived her off.

“No worries, I’m Tammy I work with our friend here.”

“I’m Kim.”

“She has a talking dog,” Hannah bragged still amazed.

Tammy looked confused.

“How can you be drunk I didn’t even give you your drink yet?”

“I’m not drunk.”

“And my dog doesn’t talk he has a language board he uses to communicate with me.”

Kim, Hannah and Tammy spent a little more time talking about the dog and other topics before Kim had to excuse herself. She excused herself but not before giving her number to Hannah.

“If you ever want to meet George,” Kim smiled before leaving.

Hannah took the number blushing. She looked up at her friend who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

“Oh shut up I love dogs.”

“I didn’t say anything baby. Honestly, I am just glad you had a nice conversation.”

“You know what, it was a nice conversation. She was nice and it was different being able to have a conversation not about work or with someone that knows my whole backstory and the baggage that I drag around.”

“We all have baggage baby doesn’t mean we can put it down for a while and have a good time.”

Tammy was right, Hannah didn’t need to always be the brooding agent. She was a young woman in the prime of her life and going out tonight reminded her of that. She has fun with Tammy, more fun than she had in a really long time. With Naomi being with her father this weekend, Hannah really didn’t have to worry about anything…especially not work.

By the time the Uber dropped Hannah off at her house, she would deal with getting her car tomorrow, it was very late and she was a little more intoxicated than she had planned. Once she was in the house, she locked the door and started kicking off her shoes as she headed to the kitchen. She paused long enough to grab a bottle of water before heading up the stairs. Hannah pulled off her top and stepped out of her pants before diving into her bed not caring about changing at the moment. All she cared about was her nice comfy bed. She took a calming breath and thought back on her night. One thought kept popping up in her head.

“You would be surprised how many gay women I hear that from.”

Followed by the brilliant smile of her friend that cause a little flutter in the senior agent’s stomach. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team helps Pride with a cold case and the celebration turns into a girls night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I do plan on using scenes and cases from the show I don't plan to do them in order. There are some cases in Season 5 I really enjoyed and also some scenes from season 6 between the two ladies that were great. it really is going to be a mix and match. I hope you enjoy!

It had been a couple weeks since Hannah was demoted back to Special Agent and the team was settling in to the new dynamic. Hannah was actually very grateful for Pride as he knew the raw deal she got. He treated her more like the team leader then just a special agent, his equal even though their titles were different. Mentally it really helped Hannah with the entire situation, plus the team she was on were amazing people.

“Hey Pride what’s up,” Hannah said picking up her phone?

“I’m on my way to New York. I am going to need you to run the case from there,” Pride said referring to the New Orleans office.

“Yea, no problem but what case?”

“Cold case of mine from 20 years ago Ashley Griffin. I sent you the file, get the team, fill them in on what’s going on and get them up to speed with the case. I will call after I get brief with what the NYPD have so far.”

“Ok Pride, safe travels.”

Hannah sighed before settling in and opening the file. She had to get up to speed on the case before she would get the team up to speed. She was used to having to get up to speed quickly, she actually enjoyed the quick pace and new cases.

“Who is up all night playing video games it’s all I’m saying,” Tammy questioned over her shoulder to a trailing Sebastian?

“My team has players from all over the world we sometimes play at odd hours. I prepare for it with some naps, I’m not tired at work,” Sebastian defended himself.

“But what about your roommate who was not prepared for it and had to listen to bombs going off like I was living in the middle of a war zone.”

“Hey, I apologized for that. I got too excited and accidently unplugged the headphones.”

Tammy gave Hannah a wink as she walked by rolling her eyes and smirking as she tossed her keys on her desk. Giving Sebastian a hard time was like breathing for Tammy but she didn’t want her co-worker to think she was actually annoyed with the guy.

“Morning, where is everyone,” Sebastian asked looking around the otherwise very empty bullpen?

“Chris is making a couple phone calls about his brother he should be in shortly. Pride is in New York on a case.

“What case?”

“A 20-year-old murder case. This is 16-year-old Ashley Griffin, daughter of a local Dean at a school for trouble kids. Prime suspect is Elliot Whitman, same age, witnesses saw him leave after Ashley the day she went missing. Four days later her body was found in a shed a couple miles from campus, badly beaten but no signs of sexual assault.”

“So, we have a sicko that likes to terrorize his victims before killing them?”

“Maybe he was working up the courage to do it, at 16 I can’t imagine he had any other bodies to his name,” Hannah offered an explanation.

“Pride was at JPSO back then,” Christopher said walking into the room, “I didn’t know he was on this case.”

“He was brought in to assist but the case went cold soon after. Whitman maintained he was innocent and there wasn’t any hard evidence to prove otherwise.”

“Why bring it up now,” Sebastian wondered what changed?

“Because Pride is getting one more crack at Whitman. There was a fire in his NY apartment and the firefighters had to break through a wall. Inside the wall was this,” Hannah said bringing up a picture on the flat screen of a box filled with what everyone assumed were trophies.

“What do you need us to do?”

“Lasalle, Sebastian you look over the original case report and talk to any witnesses make sure they don’t remember anything differently.”

“Gregorio you do a deep dive on Whitman, get me a profile.”

The boys quickly exited to the conference room so they could spread out and go over the case file. Tammy started her background check into Whitman while Hannah made some calls to the Sheriff’s office. When she as done, she returned to her desk and saw Tammy looking at her.

“You got something?”

“Not yet. Just running a quick search seeing where Whitman lived.”

“Ok,” Hannah said quickly checking her emails.

When Hannah looked up she saw Tammy still looking at her.

“What’s going on,” Hannah asked confused?

“Hmm?”

“You’re staring.”

“Oh, I just love that color on you. Pastels really work against your olive complexion,” Tammy complimented.

Hannah looked down at herself almost forgetting what she was wearing.

“Thanks, Naomi actually picked it out for me. She said I needed clothes that didn’t make me look like a badass super secret spy.”

“Haha well you still look like a badass.”

“Guess Naomi will have to go back to the drawing board and figure out a new look.”

“Nah, you look good,” Tammy smiled.

Before Hannah could even think about a response Tammy’s computer pinged.

“This is weird,” Tammy said after an initial background check, “come look at this.”

“What is,” Hannah asked walking over to look at Tammy’s computer screen?

“Most serial killers stick to the same hunting grounds, but Whitman has moved around a lot in the last 20 years.”

Hannah leaned over getting a better look at the monitor and realized she made a mistake. In doing so she got a whiff of Tammy’s aroma which was lavender and something uniquely Tammy. Hannah pulled back needed to focus.

“Then we better start digging. I’ll take Michigan, Tennessee and Mississippi. You take Maryland and New York.”

“Giving me the northern states cause you think I only know Yankee territory,” Tammy joked.

“It doesn’t hurt your more familiar with the area.”

“That’s why you’re the brain of this operation.”

Hannah wasn’t expecting the compliment.

“Um thanks,” she added quickly before ducking behind her computer screen to get to work.

All throughout the afternoon and next day Hannah received updates from Pride, Lasalle and Sebastian. They were starting to get a fuller picture of Whitman and break in the case when the name Parker Lacey’s name came up.

“I got it,” Tammy yelled jumping up from her desk.

Hannah looked up shocked at her co-worker’s outburst.

“Sorry, I think I got a little excited,” Tammy said grabbing the overhead screen click off her desk and pulling up her screen.

Hannah walked over to stand next to Tammy as she explained what she found.

“Ok, so here are the four murders which Whitman has an alibi for, and here are the cities Lacey was working in during the time of those murders.”

“They are practically on top of each other. Lacey could have easily drove there.”

“Exactly.”

“Wade did say there were two different impressions on Ashley’s skull…there were two killers,” Hannah said putting it all together.

“Great work Tammy, I have to call Pride.”

Tammy smiled a sense of satisfaction at helping break open a cold case.

By the time their day was winding down everyone was back in the office, minus Pride, finishing up their paper work.

“Great work today guys, we really helped out Pride,” Hannah announced to the bullpen.

“I’m glad that murdering slim bag will be spending the rest of his life in prison,” Tammy said dropping her pen on her closed casefile.

“Who is up for a drink? First round is on me,” Hannah offered feeling much more like going out this time around.

“I have to get back home and finalize some things before I head to Alabama but definitely a rain check,” Chris smiled gathering up his things.

“Yea, rain check for me too, I have an application to finish,” Sebastian admitted.

“Good for you baby,” Tammy smiled at her roommate.

“If you need any references it would be an honor Sebastian,” Hannah offered.

“Thanks guys.”

The boys said their final goodbyes and headed home for the night.

“Guess it is just us girls,” Tammy smiled grabbing her cell phone and keys.

Hannah didn’t know why but she suddenly felt an anxiousness fill her.

“Unless you want to call it off,” Tammy quickly gave her friend an out.

“What? No, way. True Tone or someplace else?”

“Someplace else. It is my mission to make sure you get out and really experience the city. We will be at the True Tone plenty.”

“Another lesbian bar,” Hannah smirked?

“Come on you had to admit it was fun?”

“I’m not saying it wasn’t…I wouldn’t be opposed to going back.”

Tammy was grinning from ear to ear.

“Oh stop, it was nice not being hit on every 5 minutes,” Hannah added.

“Baby they were hitting on you, you just didn’t notice.”

“What?”

Tammy couldn’t help but laugh at Hannah’s deer in headlights look.

“Women are just much more subtle about it and don’t push if we aren’t feeling the vibe.”

“But…are you sure?”

“You’re gorgeous my friend. Everyone that talked to you were hoping you would show something back. It was obvious you weren’t there looking for anything other than a drink and a good conversation. Women have more respect and returned what you were giving off. I have the perfect bar for us tonight and no don’t worry it isn’t a lesbian bar.”

“Tammy really I don’t have an issue going there.”

“I know don’t worry,” Tammy reassured her friend.

* * *

Hannah gathered her stuff and followed Tammy out the door.

“Welcome to Pat O’brien’s.”

“Impressive, I’m really feeling the New Orleans vibe here.”

“You better. It is one of New Orleans older piano bars, it is thought to be the first dueling piano bar of its kind.”

“You really know your history huh?”

“I might have been born in Brooklyn but I spent a lot of years here in New Orleans. It really has become my second home.”

“Right, you were here before joining the FBI.”

“Stalker much,” Tammy smirked.

“I did my research before taking over the team.”

“Enough to know our paths aren’t too dissimilar.”

“Oh so you have an ex-husband who stole millions from the city and then had to arrest them and throw them in jail.”

Hannah froze thinking she might have over stepped.

“Relax baby long gone bygones. Manhattan?”

“Vieux Carre.”

“Look at you rolling deep into New Orleans.”

“When in Rome.”

“See if you can find a table in the courtyard.”

Hannah looked a little confused.

“Out there,” Tammy pointed her in the direction of the doors.

Hannah wondered outside and was amazing at the courtyard area. As she was walking around a high-top table opened up not far from the center attraction fountain.

“You scored from prime real estate here,” Tammy smiled setting the drinks on the table and popping into the seat across from Hannah.

“Yeah a couple was leaving just as I got here.”

“Excellent timing,” Tammy said picking up her glass, “here is to closing a 20-year-old case and good company.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Hannah said cheering Tammy.

They each took a sip and let out a soft sigh. It had been an intense couple of day and finally they were able to relax.

“This place was actually a speakeasy, needed a password to get it before prohibition.”

“You know I can totally see that. You think you would go to a speakeasy back in the day?”

“Absolutely, my grandfather owned one in Brooklyn.”

“No way,” Hannah said in disbelief.

“Yup, front half was a hardware store and in the back was a bar. Not only did you need a password you needed a direct reference to get you in.”

“Those Gregorio’s are pretty smart.”

“We have our moments.”

“Oh, don’t sell yourself short, you’re brilliant, one of the best profilers I have ever worked with and a damn fine investigator.”

As confident as Tammy portrayed herself, she had a hard time accepting praise.

“I can hold my own, but I am no Hannah Khoury,” Tammy deflected, “Ms. Conversational in 15 languages, interrogator extraordinaire, bad ass, super secret spy.”

“Ok Naomi,” Hannah laughed, “we are both damn impressive women.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Tammy said this time.

Before either woman could say anything else a waitress stopped at their tables.

“Hi ladies my name is Vee and I will be helping you out tonight,” the young blonde said giving each lady a smile.

“Hi Vee I am Tammy and if you keep the Bourbon Tea’s coming you will be my new best friend.”

“I will make sure I get that order in,” Vee winked at Tammy, “and what can I get you?”

“I’m drinking a Vieux Carre but I’m good with this one for now.”

“Excellent can I get you anything to eat?”

Tammy raised an eyebrow at Hannah wondering what she wanted to do.

“Yeah sure order whatever you want,” Hannah encouraged.

“If I can make a recommendation the alligator bites are to die for and of course our oysters are classic.”

Tammy saw Hannah’s face at the mention of alligator bites and decided not to torture her friend.

“We will start with an order of oysters for now.”

“Excellent. You let me know if you need anything else,” Vee said brushing Tammy’s arm before departing.

Tammy watched Vee walk away before turning back to Hannah who was smirking at her.

“What?”

“I’m not that blind, she was totally hitting on you.”

“Yeah, I know but she isn’t my type.”

“What? She was beautiful.”

“Dime a dozen, not my type,” Tammy insisted, “but flirting makes sure the drinks stay filled and the food comes hot…or cold depending on this dish.”

“Ok so what IS your type,” Hannah asked curious?

Tammy thought about that for a minute. If she was asked that question a year ago her answer would have been totally different, but now…now things were different.

“She probably would have been my type a year ago. I would have picked up after work got drinks somewhere and had some fun for a couple days.”

“No anymore though,” Hannah said knowingly.

Tammy shook her head.

“I…I want someone, a relationship, to find my person. I know that won’t happen picking up chicks just for fun. I need someone that understands my job and the odd hours, someone that wants to learn about me and my interests but also has their own thing going on, doesn’t get intimidated by me, caring and supportive, willing to put up with my sarcasm…”

“You want a female version of Sebastian,” Hannah observed.

“WHAT! No!”

“You literally just described your relationship with Sebastian,” Hannah said trying to hold back her laughter. 

“I wasn’t done,” Tammy said needing to redirect her girlfriend description, “someone that doesn’t have a case of actions figures as a retirement plan, someone that has no idea what MMORPG means, has perfect vision, a great ass and an exotic beauty wouldn’t hurt but I’m not picky.”

Hannah was almost doubled over with laughter at Tammy’s updated list.

“So, not Sebastian.”

“Not Sebastian,” Tammy confirmed.

Vee returned with another drink for Tammy and to drop off their first appetizer. Hannah placed an order for a second drink but informed Vee there was no rush.

“Rush that,” Tammy leaned into Vee with a wink.

Once again as Vee left Tammy watched her go.

“Wow you really are an ass lady,” Hannah laughed.

“What can I say she might not be my type but she does have a solid butt on her,” Tammy shrugged, “ok you know my weakness what is yours.”

Hannah suddenly got very shy not sure what to say.

“Oh no don’t get quiet on me now let’s hear it.”

“Arms.”

“Ok, arms that’s not bad. Why arms?”

“It’s stupid.”

“If it is coming from you, I highly doubt that.”

“I like to be held and feel protected. Like when someone wraps their arms around me for that moment, I’m safe and nothing is going to go wrong.”

Tammy got a soft smile on her face.

“That is not stupid at all. I think that is something everyone wants to and deserves to feel in their lives.”

A few more appetizers and a few drinks later Hannah noticed the time for the first time all night.

“Is it really past midnight,” Hannah said looking at her watch.

“Time flies when you’re having fun.”

“And it flies even more when your alarm clock is set to go off.”

“True story we should get out of here.”

When the check arrived Tammy quickly grabbed it from Vee before Hannah could even react.

“And you call yourself a super secret spy,” Tammy tease.

“Seriously what’s the damage?”

“Nah, I got this one…you can get next.”

Hannah looked like she was about to protest.

“You know there will be a next.”

“Fine, but you better believe there will be a next.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time Khoury.”

The ladies finished off their drinks and settled the bill.

“I don’t want shit if I roll in a few minutes later,” Tammy chuckled.

“You better be there 5 minutes early.”

“I mine as well just head back to the office and sleep there.”

“Nah, you def need to head home and make as much noise as humanly possible,” Hannah smirked.

Tammy looked at Hannah very impressed.

“Damn, you really are the brains of this operation.”

“See you tomorrow Tammy.”

“Night Hannah.

Tammy brought Hannah in for a hug before departing for her car. Hannah headed to her own car, her head spinning a little. It wasn’t the alcohol that had her spinning, it was the overwhelming feeling of being safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tammy heads into the office on Saturday morning and ends up having an unexpectedly great day.

The office was quiet, but what would you expect on a Saturday at 8am. It had been a long week, Dwayne, Loretta and Cassius were kidnapped, Cassius was killed saving Dwayne’s life and Apollyon was still a threat. There wasn’t any actionable intel at the moment, but the team had feelers out which is what brought Tammy into the office. 

Laurel, Rita and Jimmy were in protective custody and Tammy couldn’t sleep knowing no one was safe while Apollyon was out there. A couple of her contacts were working on leads and she was checking in with them making sure they weren’t letting this favor fall to the back burner. Tammy had just hung up the phone was someone popped into the office.

“Is it just me or are NCIS recruits getting younger and younger every year?”

Naomi giggled as she bounced to Tammy’s desk.

“I’m not a recruit,” she smiled playing with the statue of liberty figure on the desk.

“No? Only because you don’t have a hat yet,” Tammy reached behind her grabbing her cap and putting it on Naomi, “there now you are our official recruit. Don’t get any idea’s about going to other agencies.”

“Or any agency,” Hannah said walking into the office.

“Mom, Tammy gave me a hat…said I’m official now.”

“Oh, did she,” Hannah eyed Tammy playfully.

“I’m always keeping my eye out for the best and the brightest.”

“I can’t argue there. Why don’t you go into the kitchen and grab a drink for the game,” Hannah nudged her daughter in the direction of the kitchen.

Naomi nodded and skipped off.

“I expected an empty office this morning…what brings you in on this Saturday?”

“Just following up with some contacts I have. I want Apollyon sooner rather than later.”

“You and me both.”

“What bring you in? And with Naomi?”

“Just a pit stop. She has a soccer game and I forgot my work phone.”

“Must have felt like an arm was missing.”

“It was definitely weird.”

“I would have brought it to you later.”

“Later?”

“The funeral.”

“Oh god I forgot,” Hannah said feeling horrible, “I have Naomi this weekend.”

Naomi came walking back into the bullpen carrying a Gatorade bottle.

“I will go with you mommy.”

“Baby you aren’t going to want to go to a funeral.”

“You’ve never been to a New Orleans funeral, have you?”

“No why?”

“It is not your typical funeral. It is more like a party, a celebration of life. You’re call but it’s an experience for all ages.”

“All right we will be there. You ready to go baby,” Hannah asked pulling her daughter into a side hug?

“Yup.”

“Ok, Tammy please don’t stay here long. It’s been a long week, it’s a beautiful day out, make sure you take some time for yourself.”

“I’ll try.”

“You should come to my game,” Naomi interjected. 

Hannah and Tammy both looked at the girl a little shocked.

“Sweetie that is a very nice offer but Tammy is very busy.”

“No, I’m not,” Tammy stated not sure why.

“See mom she isn’t busy she can come to my game.”

Hannah looked over to Tammy trying to convey she really didn’t have to.

“You know what Naomi that sounds amazing. I will make you a deal, I will come to your game and if you play your absolute hardest and best that you can I will take you for pizza after.”

“YES!”

“Ok baby go jump in the car I will be there in just a minute.”

Hannah watched her daughter high five Roy on the way out the door and to the car.

“Tammy you really don’t have to come to her game. With the funeral later you would be spending all day with us.”

“That doesn’t sound like such a terrible thing,” Tammy smiled, “unless you don’t want me to come.”

“No, absolutely not I would love the adult company.”

“Great. So, what are we doing still standing here we have a game to get to?”

Tammy grabbed her things and was out the door before Hannah could say anything else. Hannah smiled happy at the unexpected turn of events and followed the two ladies out the door.

* * *

When they got to the field Naomi jumped out of the car and ran to her team before Hannah could even say good luck.

“Love you too,” Hannah chuckle.

“They grow up so quickly,” Tammy laughed.

“Don’t I know it. You sure you’re ready for this?”

“It’s a 10-year old’s soccer game how crazy could it be.”

Tammy quickly found out how crazy 10-year-old sports could go. The kids were on the field just running around having a blast, but the parents were acting like it was the world cup.

“LET’S GO NAOMI. MARK UP GOAL SIDE…GOAL SIDE. THAT’S IT NAOMI GOOD JOB.”

Tammy couldn’t help but laugh at her friend, normally calm and collect, losing her shit over a 10-year-old soccer game.

“I’m pretty sure Naomi just gave you the universal kid signal for mom you’re embarrassing me,” Tammy leaned into Hannah laughing.

“What did I do,” Hannah asked innocently?

“Oh maybe the jumping around, yelling her name and overall acting a fool.”

“I’m supportive.”

“You’re a nutball.”

“Enthusiastic,” Hannah shot back.

“Frightening, you made Sebastian cry over Pictionary.”

“You would think he would have a little thicker skin dealing with you all the time. Sorry, I’m competitive.”

“Don’t apologize I love that about you, but your kid might have other thoughts on your outward expression of enthusiasm.”

Hannah glanced over at Tammy and smiled before her eyes were drawn back to the field. Naomi was on a fast break and after dodging the last defender kicked the ball right by the goalie. Hannah looked over at Tammy with a smirk.

“Now you may celebrate,” Tammy sarcastically rolled her eyes before joining in the celebration.

Naomi played well the rest of the game and her team won 3-1. After the teams shook hands the players started to disperse to their respective families.

“Did you seem my goal Tammy,” Naomi asked running over to her small cheer squad?

“I sure did and I saw you tackle that girl way to go kiddo,” Tammy said giving the young girl a high five.

“I saw your goal too Naomi.”

“I know mom…I heard you,” she sassy back.

“Get over here baby,” Hannah said pulling her into a playful hug causing her daughter to break down in giggles, “you played so good today.”

“Good enough for pizza?”

All eyes fell on Tammy.

“Do you think you played the hardest you could play?”

“Yes.”

“Were you a good teammate?”

“Yes.”

“Were you respectful to the coaches and ref?”

“Yes.”

“Every game you play you make sure yes is always the answer to those questions. We can absolutely get pizza now.”

“YES!”

Hannah smiled at her daughter’s excitement and the little life lesson Tammy dropped in there.

* * *

The trio headed over to the local pizza place where Tammy learned Naomi had excellent taste in pizza while her mom’s judgement was a little suspect. Tammy learned more about Hannah not the agent and discovered Naomi was a really cool kid. It shouldn’t surprise her at all that Naomi was a mini-Hannah and was already a better spy than most new trainees.

“The back has two exits. The one on the left is exit only, it locks behind you and the one of the right is open to two way traffic. There are also three kitchen staff that never makes it on the floor,” Naomi reported as she returned from the bathroom.

Tammy looked at Hannah and tried really hard not to laugh.

“What does that mean if something happens in here,” Tammy asked?

“People can exit from the left and the right but once everyone is out you only have to secure the right door from people coming back in…and the front door obviously.”

“Obviously,” Tammy nodded, “that is a pretty good assessment.”

“And what happens if there is an active shooter and you have to hide,” Hannah asked?

Naomi looked around.

“He would probably come in from the front,” Naomi said still looking around not sure what to do, “there is no good cover mommy.”

“You’re right baby girl there isn’t. The best you can do is flip the table and duck behind it or break back for the kitchen.”

Naomi continued to look around not liking her options. She popped off the bench she was sitting on and sure enough the bench lifted up.

“I could hide in here mommy.”

Tammy was impressed.

“Wow Naomi that is very smart. Not many agents I know would look at the situation given and keep searching for an answer when they didn’t like their first option.”

“Mommy taught me never to stop searching for the best option.”

“Your mommy is very smart,” Tammy said giving Hannah a wink.

* * *

After pizza the three parted ways for a brief time to get changed for the funeral but agreed to meet back at the office and head to the church together. Tammy said it was still traditional to wear black but that was where the similarities to a regular funeral stopped. 

“And you’re sure it is ok for Naomi to come,” Hannah asked as they piled into Tammy’s car?

“Yes, she will have fun.”

“Not sure I ever described a funeral as fun.”

“Because you have never been to a New Orleans funeral.”

When they got to the church Pride, Rita, Laurel, Sebastian, Chris and Patton were already there.

“I swear you would be late to your own funeral,” Sebastian chided Gregorio.

“And you’re going to be in the coffin next to me if you keep that up.”

“If you’re going to blame someone blame me. Naomi had a soccer game and we were running behind.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” Pride said giving Hannah a hug, “and that Naomi can join us,” Pride smiled at Hannah’s mini.

“Naomi, you remember Pride.”

“Hi Mr. Pride,” Naomi smiled at the senior agent, “I’m sorry your daddy is in heaven.”

“I apricate that Naomi. He lived a long, adventurous life and I think this celebration would be exactly how he would want to go out.”

“Aren’t people supposed to be sad,” Naomi asked a little confused?

“Just because we are celebrating doesn’t mean we can’t be sad,” Pride tried to explain, “but right now we try to remember the good times together and celebrate this city which he loved.”

“I like that,” Naomi smiled.

Hannah loved her team and how everyone took to Naomi. She might be biased but Naomi was a pretty great kid. She especially loved how Tammy was with Naomi, offering her another strong female presence to look up to.

“Let’s get this party started.”

There was a small and brief service at the church with just the team before they took to the streets. Rita did an amazing job getting the word out in such a short time and the city really turned out. There was a marching band and choir bringing life to the party. Pride found Jimmy in the crowd and brought him up with the family.

“Oh hey Jimmy is here, I’m glad him and Pride found each other in all this mess,” Tammy said linking her arm with Hannah’s.

Hannah looked over and smiled at the brother.

“Same and I am glad you talked me into bringing Naomi. Death is not something anyone would like to deal with but this shows Naomi it doesn’t have to be all sadness and despair.”

Tammy looked over at Naomi who was bouncing to the beat of the marching band and jumping around with Sebastian and Patton.

“Cassius and Pride had a very complicated relationship but this celebration, having Rita and Laurel, Jimmy and the team here is really good for him. Are you ok with Naomi coming to the Tru Tone after this? Pride is having a ton of food, music but of course there will be alcohol.”

“As long as I don’t catch her taking shots off Sebastian’s body, I think it will be ok,” Hannah laughed at Tammy’s disgusted face.

“There is not enough alcohol in the world to get that image out of my brain but I am certain going to try now…maybe I will just have to imagine me taking shots off you,” Tammy smirked.

Hannah’s face turned seven shades of red and her eyes found the ground suddenly very interesting. Tammy gave her arm a squeeze before focusing back on the celebration.

When they arrived at the Tru Tone the team took up their usual table in the center of the room. They pulled up an extra table to accommodate the extra guests.

“All right what drinks can I get everyone,” Jimmy asked?

“No way Jimmy…you aren’t working tonight,” Pride said forcing him to sit down.

“I mean if the man wants to provide us with alcohol, I’m not against that,” Tammy laughed sitting next to Jimmy.

“Dwyane I really don’t mind,” Jimmy offered again.

“No one works tonight, I have extra help on hand,” Pride said nodding over to one of the waitresses, “round of drinks here 6 beers, 2 whiskey’s, a Sherly Temple and sparkling water.”

“Coming right up. The food is just about done and will be coming out shortly.”

“Great thanks Amanda.”

The team chatted and laughed telling stories crazy moments they found themselves in thanks to Cassius Pride. Jimmy loves hearing all these stories and even offered a few of his own. The drinks were flowing, the food was amazing and everyone was having a great time.

“Mommy can I get some food,” Naomi asked?

“Yeah, let me go with you,” Hannah said not entirely comfortable sending her daughter off in a crowded bar.

“You stay, I’ll take her,” Tammy said jumping up, “lets go kiddo you can show me what’s good.”

“Thanks Tammy.”

Tammy gave her a wink and the girls headed over to the buffet. 

“Hey Hannah how are you doing,” Loretta asked sliding into the empty seat next to the female agent.

“Hey Doc, I’m doing ok. Long day, but surprisingly it’s a pretty good one.”

“First New Orleans funeral?”

“Yeah, Tammy tried to explain it to me but you really have to experience it to really understand. Plus, Naomi being here and experiencing this with her,” Hannah trailed off as she watching her daughter and Tammy laughing together.

“They grow up too quickly,” Loretta smiled.

“Ugh don’t remind me. She gave me the evil eye at her game today for getting a little enthusiastic.”

“A little enthusiastic huh…I heard it was very enthusiastic,” Loretta laughed.

“And where did you hear that from?”

“I cannot reveal my sources.”

“Don’t you know I am an expert interrogator?”

“You have ever crossed the likes of me.”

“Haha aint that the truth. I ran into Tammy in the office this morning and Naomi invited her to her game.”

“Still not confirming or denying any information.”

“You are good Doc. Most people would have confirmed or denied their source right there.”

“I haven’t had enough to drink for that and I am going to get some food so I never get that far. Care to join me?”

“I’m good for now but thank you. Enjoy the food.”

The team continued to drink, eat and laugh with each other and other familiar faces from the city. Mayor Taylor made an appearance, Pride and his daughter performed a couple songs and he even pulled Rita into the mix. When the band took over everyone started dancing on dance floor and even in their small groups around the bar. Hannah laughed seeing Naomi, Tammy and Sebastian getting down on the dance floor. 

She was enamored and couldn’t take her eyes off the scene. Her daughter wasn’t just present, she was thriving. She had never seen Naomi have so much fun as she danced and twirled around Tammy and Sebastian. Hannah didn’t want to admit it, but she also couldn’t take her eyes off Tammy. Her smiled was infectious as she laughed with her daughter. Seeing Tammy and Naomi together just brought such joy to Hannah, a type of joy she hadn’t felt in a long while.

As the hours ticked by the party didn’t slow much. The band changed out for the juke box and the buffet was put away but the alcohol was still flowing and the patrons were still happy to indulge. The team had all come back to their table to talk and enjoy each other’s company. The only one seemingly tapped out was Naomi who was sound asleep sitting on Tammy lap.

“I’m so sorry she fell asleep on you,” Hannah apologized not realizing her daughter was so exhausted.

“Nah don’t worry about it, but we should probably get her home.”

“You don’t have to leave; I can call us a cab.”

“No way, it has been a long day. I am ready to call it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Tammy gently coaxed the sleeping girl out of her slumber. Naomi was much like Tammy and was not a fan of waking up. It took the young girl a couple minutes to wake up enough to leave the bar under her own power. The two agents said their goodbyes before heading home.

“Right up to your room and get ready for bed. I will be up in a minute,” Hannah instructed her daughter as they walked up the porch steps.

“Ok mom, night Tammy,” Naomi said giving her a hug before heading inside.

Tammy was a little surprised by the hug but smiled and welcomed it.

“You have a really great kid there.”

“I have a really great friend dealing with us all day and her danceathon.”

“Nah it was a really great day. I had a lot of fun hanging out away from the office and casework.”

“Me too. I guess I will see you Monday.”

“Yeah, see you Monday.”

The two women hugged and held just a beat longer than they would have given to another co-worker.

“Night Hannah.”

“Night.”

There it was again, that safe feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mission there is a lot of soul searching

“I hate having to do this… no I know your happy to do it I just wish I didn’t get called away. We need a female agent and Gregorio has already been spotted in the field… it is just a meet at some fancy fundraiser. I plan on leaving here around noon and I will drop Naomi off on my way… yeah I should be back tonight… if you don’t hear from me by 5 go ahead and get dinner but I really hope to be back… thanks again Ryan.”

Hannah ended the call and tossed her phone on the bed in a sea of dresses. She hated that her work was pulling her away from her time with Naomi but was thankful Ryan was understanding and available. They had been trying very hard to work on this co-parenting deal for the benefit of their daughter.

“Whatcha doing mommy,” Naomi asked barreling into the room and hoping on the bed?

“Trying to find something to wear,” she said kissing the top of her daughter’s head, “you want to help me pick something out?”

“Yes,” Naomi jumped up excited to help her mom.

“Ok, I need a couple of dresses to wear to a really fancy party.”

“You’re going to change during the party,” Naomi asked confused?

“No, I will just wear one but I am going with some friends and we have to make sure we all look good together,” Hannah explained rather than saying she would wear the dress easiest to wire.

“Is Tammy and Sebastian going?”

“They will be there.”

“Can I come?”

“Not this time kiddo. I am going to drop you off at your dads on my way but I hope to be back for dinner.”

“Why can’t I come? I have a party dress,” Naomi pleaded her bottom lip starting to pout.

“Put the lip away. This is a work thing but I promise soon we will get all dressed up and go to dinner.”

“With Tammy and Sebastian and Patton and Pride…” Naomi said getting more and more excited.

“I am sure some of them will be able to come.”

“Ok, I like this dress,” Naomi said holding up a pearl pink off the shoulder dress.

“Me too, lets put it in the bag.”

Hannah and Naomi went through the dresses she had already pulled out and a few more in her closet.

“You have a lot of dresses mommy,” Naomi observed.

Hannah couldn’t help but laugh, Ryan had said something very similar.

“Ok, go pack a bag for daddy’s.”

“But I thought I was just going for the day.”

“That is the plan but you might spend the night… either way I doubt you want to be without your ipad and video games.”

Naomi thought about it for a second.

“You’re right.”

Hannah kissed Naomi’s head again and sent her on her way.

* * *

They managed to leave the house pretty close to on-time which almost never happened. Hannah had planned depart Ryan’s once Naomi was settled, but Ryan had other plans.

“Can I talk to you for a second,” Ryan asked right before Hannah was set to leave?

Hannah looked at her watching knowing she had a few minutes.

“Sure, what’s up,” Hannah asked assuming it was something about Naomi?

“I wanted to talk to you about something and it seems there is never really a good time.”

“Spit it out Ryan,” Hannah said with a smile.

“I met someone.”

That was a gut punch Hannah was not expecting today.

“And I want you to meet her.”

“That’s… that’s great.”

“Really?”

“I’m sorry that came out wrong. It really is great Ryan. I have to go but we will talk about this later.”

“Ok, stay safe.”

* * *

Hannah left Ryan’s feeling very unsettled, exactly not what she wanted to be feeling before going undercover. As she puled up to the hotel and saw Tammy waiting for her, she tried to put the last hour of her life behind her.

“What’s wrong,” Tammy asked immediately upon seeing Hannah?

“What makes you think something is wrong?”

“Profiler,” Tammy reminded her.

“Ryan met someone and he felt the need to tell me this ohh about 30 minutes ago.”

“Did I ever mention that man has the best timing?”

“Right, like who does that? And he wants me to meet her I’m guessing sooner rather than later.”

“Timing aside I think Ryan is doing the right thing.”

Hannah looked as Tammy like she had seven heads.

“He is keeping you informed about what is going on in his life which will affect your daughter’s life. He wants you to be involved.”

“He could have waited until I wasn’t about to go undercover or didn’t have work.”

“That could be months from now… this is a good thing but I get it is a lot to take in. What can I do for you?”

“Just being here is helpful. Let’s just focus on work and you can psychoanalyze me after.”

“Baby there are not enough hours in the day to take on that project,” Tammy joked.

Hannah gave her a playful shove as they headed into the hotel to meet up with the team.

“Sebastian, Pride, Lasalle,” Hannah greeted them all as she walked into the room.

“Where is Anna?”

“In the other room finishing getting ready. When she is done Tammy is going to wire her up and then you can get ready.”

“Sounds good.”

A few minutes later Anna walked out in a little black dress. Hannah knew she would not be selecting her LBD tonight. Hannah watched Tammy start to work on Anna’s wiring as Hannah headed into the bathroom to get changed.

“Hannah come on I have to wire you up,” Tammy yelled through the door.

Hannah gave herself one final look in the mirror before giving Tammy approval to come in.

“Wow,” Tammy said freezing in her tracks.

Hannah caught Tammy’s face in the mirror and smiled.

“Is it ok,” Hannah coyly asked?

“Is it ok? It is beautiful and you know it.”

“Should I wear it when I meet Ryan’s new girlfriend.”

“Duh,” Tammy laughed as she placed a wired necklace around Hannah’s neck.

“Is it too much?”

“Wearing a cocktail dress to a casual dinner really makes a statement.”

“Hi, I’m crazy ex-wife and you are never getting rid of me.”

“You going to do it,” Tammy asked interested and know her friend clearly needed to talk this out.

“I don’t know,” Hannah sighed, “look I know I don’t want to be married to Ryan anymore but it terrifies me to think of Ryan and Naomi starting a family and me being left out.”

“You’re not being let out,” Tammy said wanting to make sure her friend understood this, “that is the whole point. Being a family doesn’t mean being a couple with some kids… family is what you make it. I have friends with plenty of baggage from their parents that stayed together when they shouldn’t have and friends thriving because their parents were happy even if it wasn’t with each other.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t choose this person she is being forced on me.”

“She is not an ugly sweat knit by gramma Jean. Listen you go, meet her and you get to know her maybe this is a woman that makes your ex really happy.”

“And I want that?”

“Yes, you want Ryan happy and in a healthy relationship so Naomi sees that and knows what love and relationships should be. Or you go and alllll the alarm bells go off and you can protect Naomi before Ryan brings her home.”

“I didn’t think about that last part.”

“That is the most important part. All this, everything you do is for Naomi.”

“You’re right.”

“I know now turn around I need to place the wire.”

Hannah turned and Tammy unzipped the back of the dress to run the wire along the hem. As soon as her hand started sliding up Hannah’s back Hannah let out a gasp.

“Everything ok,” Tammy asked concerned?

“Yeah, sorry just cold hands.”

“Don’t worry this will only take a minute.”

“Know your way around a woman’s dress huh,” Hannah joked to try and calm herself down?

“No doubt… this is probably this first time I am zipping one up though,” Tammy shot back as she finished placing the wire.

Hannah turned towards the mirror and ran her hands over the dress smoothing everything out making sure no wires were visible.

“Come on we gotta go,” Tammy said hoping her friend was in the right head space.

“Thanks,” Hannah said giving herself one last once over.

“Look I don’t know if you need to hear this,” Tammy said placing her hands on Hannah’s arms to get her full attention, “but you are a beautiful, strong woman.”

Hannah wanted to melt in Tammy’s arms but tried shaking off the compliment.

“And if this is what you want, you’re going to be the one bringing your own love to meet the family soon.”

Tammy was right, this is what she wanted, this right here this moment.

“You ready?”

Hannah shook her head and followed Tammy out to meet the rest of the team.

“You look completely appropriate for this professional thing we are about to do,” Sebastian fumbled out.

“I think what he means to say is you look beautiful,” Pride smiled at the sometimes awkward agent.

“Yes, that… can I saw that?”

“Yes you can say that, you just can’t freaky say that,” Lasalle smirked.

“All right gentleman lets get this show on the road,” Hannah announced hoping it would be a smooth operation.

* * *

Overall, the mission was successful but it was not without its bumps. After Hannah and Anna were brought to a private room, they had a gun pointed at them. Even with all her experience and brushes with dangerous situations it was never easy having a gun pointed at you. With one wrong move, one accidental touch, once nervous twitch and her life could be over, that was a very sobering thought. By the time they wrapped up and debriefed it was going on 6pm.

“What are you doing,” Hannah asked Tammy?

“Umm packing up some tech equipment,” Tammy answered a little confused as she thought that was pretty obvious. 

“I don’t mean right now, but after this?”

“Oh umm nothing really. I’ll probably check with Sebastian and see what he wants for dinner, order something.”

“Want to stay for a drink?”

“Here,” Tammy asked looking around the room?

“The bar downstairs,” Hannah rolled her eyes.

“Sure.”

“Great let me just call Ryan and check on Naomi. They have probably had dinner by now and I don’t want to interrupt their night.”

“No problem.”

Tammy was a little surprised at the drinks offer but it was not unwelcomed. Over the last couple of months her and Hannah had been hanging out more and more. She had been to a handful of Naomi’s soccer games, to dinner or drinks and even a couple outings just around New Orleans.

“Why does that face look like bad news,” Tammy asked seeing Hannah coming her way?

“Not bad just maybe a little change of plans. Turns out Naomi was holding out waiting for me hoping I would be done. Want to relocate the drinks to my house? Of course, dinner will be served.”

“I don’t want to crash your mother, daughter time. Sounds like Naomi is really wanting to spend some time with you.”

“And she will be, but she would also like you to join us. I might have run the idea by her and she is on board if you are interested.”

“Definitely. How about I take this stuff back to NCIS, get some drinks and meet you at your house. You should be able to get Naomi and get home before I get there.”

“Sounds good.”

* * *

“I GOT IT,” Tammy laughed hearing Naomi yelling to her mom, “Hi Tammy,” Naomi smiled opening the door.

“Didn’t your mom teach you never open the door to strangers.”

“You’re not a stranger.”

“But you didn’t know that.”

“Mom said you were coming over plus I checked the camera,” Naomi said pointing to their door bell.

“Good girl,” Tammy praised.

The two walked into the kitchen were Hannah was laying out a buffet of food on the island.

“Are you throwing a party,” Tammy asked with a chuckle seeing all the food Hannah had ordered?

“I didn’t know what you would like so I ordered a couple things and figured we could have a little of everything. Besides you’re one to talk how much alcohol did you bring,” Hannah asked looked at the large bag in Tammy’s arms.

“Not much actually. I got two bottles for us and a couple for Naomi.”

“Me,” the young girl perked up?

“Yup, I used to be a bartender I know all the tricks. What kind of cocktail can I make you?”

“What’s a cocktail?”

Hannah looked at Tammy with a smile.

“If only she could stay this innocent. A cocktail is basically a mixed drink.”

“I don’t know any mixed drinks,” Naomi pouted.

“We will just have to change that. I will make a couple and we can have a little taste test.”

“Yes!”

“While she is doing that get some food please,” Hannah requested of her daughter.

“Ok, mommy.”

Naomi slowly put some food on her plate but she was clearly distracted by Tammy mixing up some drinks. The girl was intrigued by the silver drink mixers and the vibrant colors each drink formed.

“Ok kiddo which would you like to try first,” Tammy said placing four drinks on the counter.

“Umm the blue one.”

“Excellent choice.”

Hannah leaned against the counter as Tammy explained each drink to her daughter and what was in it. Ultimately Naomi picked the Royal Punch which was a mixture of cranberry juice, pineapple juice, grenadine and ginger ale.

“What about you,” Tammy asked Hannah, “mixed drink or wine?”

“Definitely wine… I have a feeling I would get into a lot of trouble if you started mixing me cocktails.”  
  


Tammy smirked but poured two glasses of red wine. Hannah took the wine to the table while Tammy made herself a plate.

“Were you at the party with mommy,” Naomi asked?

“I was, I always have your moms back,” Tammy winked at Hannah.

“Did you wear a pretty dress?”

“After seeing how beautiful your mom was, I knew there was no way I could even compare. I was wearing all black… you can never go wrong with all black.”

“What dress did you wear,” Naomi asked her mom?

“The one you picked out of course. I couldn’t have done it without you baby.”

Naomi smiled and dug into her food and sipped on her drink. She felt so special having what she deemed was an adult drink. After dinner Tammy surprised everyone but pulling out beignets for them to enjoy. 

“Trying to get my kid on a sugar high?”

“Buying her love seem to be working,” Tammy laughed seeing the powder sugar covered smile Naomi was sporting.

Hannah laughed and rolled her eyes. All the stress of the day had long been forgotten as her favorite people were together and enjoying each other’s company. Once they were fully satisfied, they played a game and watched a movie until Naomi fell asleep.

“I should get her upstairs,” Hannah whispered looking down at her sleeping daughter.

“Oh yeah, I will get going,” Tammy said not wanting to overstay her welcome.

“No, stay pour us another glass of wine. I will be back down.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, cool.”

Tammy smiled as Hannah carried a still mostly sleeping kid upstairs. She wondered into the kitchen to give their glasses a healthy pour before returning to the living room. She turned off the movie they had been watching and put on a show that could provide background noise.

“She go down ok,” Tammy asked as Hannah retuned?

“Out like a light. She had a busy day and was over the moon with tonight. She will be telling all her friends she had cocktails with her mom,” Hannah laughed.

“Oh boy I’m sure that will raise some eyebrows.”

“Yeah, I will have to remind her to make sure she says KID cocktails. Thank you for doing that for her though.”

“It wasn’t a problem. I know how much kids love being included with the adults and I know how much Naomi loves you… it is easy to see anything that makes her just like mom with make her ecstatic.”

“I might be bias but she is a pretty great kid,” Hannah said taking a sip of wine.

“Have you decided anything with the girlfriend?”

Hannah coughed as gasp of surprise caused some wine to go down the wrong pipe.

“Oh my god are you ok,” Tammy asked shifting closer to her friend to check on her?

“Yeah, sorry some wine just went down the wrong pipe. I’m fine,” Hannah said trying to cough out the remaining droplets of wine. “Girlfriend… right Ryan’s girlfriend,” Hannah said finally clicking in to what Tammy was asking, “we are going to have dinner together in a couple days.”

“That’s great baby,” Tammy said rubbing Hannah’s leg just above the knee, “I’m proud of you. I know this isn’t easy, just know I am always here for you.”

“Thanks Tammy that means a lot.”

“Any time.”

The two fell into an easy conversation between a couple refills of wine.

“I’ve had maybe a little too much wine so tell me to shut up at any point.” Hannah started.

“Oh boy this is going to be good,” Tammy chuckled settling in.

“How did… you were married. How did you know you were gay?”

Tammy was not expecting that question but it was not unwelcomed. It took her a while to get where she was, but Tammy was confidence in who she was and if her story could help someone else out she was happy to share.

“Cause, I was crushing on Cindy Crawford… HARD,” Tammy laughed.

Hannah couldn’t help but laugh at her friend who always knew how to bring some levity to the conversation.

“I was never truly in love with Ethan, more so with the idea of him. I needed out of Brooklyn and he was exciting and adventurous. When he stole the $80 million in FEMA funds I had to do some real soul searching. I always had little crushes on women, but I kind of thought that was normal. It wasn’t until I started working for the FBI that I knew for sure.”

“Really? What happened?”

“AUSA Hannah Lee… is it a prerequisite every person named Hannah must be beautiful?”

Hannah couldn’t help the blush that crept onto her cheeks.

“One of my first cases out of the academy drug runner turning state evidence… Hannah was my AUSA. We worked together for over a year climbing the food chain… many late nights and after work drinks turned into more. I still remember that first kiss… I felt more in that moment than I ever did with Ethan.”

“What happened?”

“I was just coming to terms with myself and Hannah was so sure of everything we were in two different places. I needed more time to figure myself out and it wasn’t fair to her.”

“So, you pushed women away from the beginning good to know.”

“Touché, but not anymore. What brought this question up?”

“I guess I am doing a little soul searching myself.”

“Soul searching like…,” Tammy faded out.

“Yeah. Yeah like that. I have never dated a woman before, I have never been interested in a woman before but…”

“But what,” Tammy asked gently?

“It started as a little flutter in the pit of my stomach and now it’s an all consuming feeling,” Hannah explained unable to believe the words coming out of her mouth… damn wine.

“Do you have a crush on someone?”

“God that sounds so, high school, but I guess so. I don’t know it feels more than a crush… how do you get over it?”

“Get over a crush?”

“Yeah, I mean there has to be a way for this feeling to pass.”

“You could talk to your crush, approach her and see what happens.”

“No way.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m a hot mess and have no idea what is going on. I have never even kissed a woman what happens if I do it and I hate it.”  
“Baby if you are having these feeling I highly doubt you will hate it.”

Hannah looked at her skeptically. Tammy set her wine glass on the coffee table and took Hannah’s from her as well. She scooted closer to her friend who was practically shaking with nerves.

“What are you doing,” Hannah asked almost jumping off the couch.

“Relax. I am going to give you a little kiss so you can’t say any more you never kissed a woman and you can see it’s not terrible.”

Hannah knew this wouldn’t be terrible but the idea probably wasn’t the best.

Tammy brought herself a little closer to Hannah and gently cupped her cheek guiding their lips together. The moment Tammy’s lips touched hers, Hannah knew she was a goner. Tammy kissed her once, twice before pulling back.

“That wasn't so terrible right,” Tammy asked a little surprised herself?

“Not even close," Hannah said knowing she was screwed. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When danger gets to close her comfort life actually starts making more sense.

The minute Tammy walked into the squad room she knew something was wrong. It didn’t take a profiler to figure that out as Hannah sat at her desk totally zoned out and Sebastian nervously fiddled with things on his desk. Tammy caught his eye and he just shrugged his shoulders having no idea what was going on.

“Morning guys,” Tammy said approaching the morning like every other day.

The room remained silent as Sebastian mouthed ‘see,’ to his friend. Tammy nodded her head and Sebastian took his que and headed into the kitchen. Slowly the New Yorker headed over to her friends’ desk and perched herself on the edge.

“Hannah.”

Silence.

“HANNAH,” Tammy said a little more forcefully.

That was enough the startle the agent.

“Welcome back to the land of the living…want to tell me where you were just now?”

“Sorry, just spaced out a little I guess.”

“No need to apologize. I’m just worried about you.”

“I’m ok just didn’t get much sleep last night, or any.”

“And that is your definition of ok?”

“Yeah, I had Naomi and with the storms she had nightmares and slept me with.”

“You know I’m an investigator and profiler right.”

“I know.”

“When you’re ready to talk, you let me know. The storms will pass and Naomi goes to Ryan’s…you’re going to run out of excuses for not sleeping soon.”

Hannah let out a little sigh knowing she had been caught.

“We are ok right,” Tammy asked getting a gut feeling?

“We are always ok,” Hannah let out a genuine smile.

Tammy looked over her shoulder into the kitchen and saw Pride on his phone. She knew they were probably going to get a case soon and their moment was running out.

“I know you have been through more than most should in a lifetime and in recent weeks I think your world has been flipped upside down. I know you need time to process but know you can’t keep that bottled up or sleepless nights will just be the beginning.”

Hannah gave Tammy a little nod as Chris walked into the squad room.

“Good morning ladies,” Chris said with a bright smile.

“And what has you all pearly whites this morning,” Hannah said walking around her desk effectively ending her moment with Tammy?

“Can’t a guy just have a good morning and a positive attitude?”

“Yeah, when he got laid the night before. Who was she,” Tammy barked out?

“A guy never kisses and tells.”

“Ha he must like this one,” Tammy mused.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chris deflected. 

“Ok, you keep sticking to that story…I will get it out of you eventually.”

“Eventually will have to wait we have a case,” Pride said walking in the room with Sebastian on his heels.

* * *

A movie theater exploded. What started out as potential negligence turned into an intentional hack with hundreds of ticking time bombs around the city with the potentially to go off with no notice. They set up a command post at City Hall and it was a race against the clock and a madman. 

“DAMNIT HE IS DOING IT AGAIN,” Paton yelled from the other room.

Tammy, Pride and Mayor Taylor ran into the room.

“What? Where,” Pride asked looking at the monitor?

“Gretna.”

“What that doesn’t make any sense…that part is barley populated. Spartacus’ is a narcissist whose goal is to have maximum impact,” Tammy said as her profile of the guy didn’t fit the action.

“Whatever he is doing is happening right now,” Paton said stressing the urgency of the situation.

“The 911 call center,” Mayor Taylor said realizing what was there.

“The call center is in the Bywater,” Pride said confused.

“The main center is but it is closed for renovation and we moved everything to the old emergency communication center.”

“Hannah and Sebastian aren’t far I’ll call them.”

Tammy ran back to the Mayor’s office and grabbed her phone.

“Hannah it’s the old emergency communication center in Gretna…the pressure is building fast you have to get everyone out,” Tammy rushed out.

“Gretna emergency communication center,” Hannah relayed to Sebastian, “We are on it call the locals and EMT.”

“I will, Hannah,” Tammy paused for a second, “hurry but be careful.”

Tammy called the locals and EMT’s to fill the in on the situation. She walked back into the other room and watched the monitors as the pressure continued to build.

“How long before it blows,” Tammy asked watching the green turn to yellow and slowly creep into orange.

“I don’t know if he is at max capacity or he could increase it more but my guess just a few minutes,” Paton assessed.

Tammy hated being in the office when her team was out their risking their lives but logically, she knew she couldn’t get there in time to do anything helpful. Plus, she had to be here in case Spartacus called back and he would call back.

“Paton it is red.”

“There is nothing I can do to override it,” Paton said trying everything he could.

The system started beeping and flashing and error sign.

“What happened,” Tammy asked fearing the answer?

“An explosion,” Paton said sadly.

“No,” Tammy gasped. “I need to reach Sebastian and Hannah…why aren’t they answering,” Tammy yelled as her phone rang.

“It has to be chaotic there, there will reach out just give them some time,” Paton said trying to keep his friend calm not only for her but himself as well.

Tammy bounced from foot to foot and watched as Mayor Taylor fielded calls and tried to get answer. Pride rushed into the room and gave everyone a thumbs up and Tammy took that as a good sign. He wouldn’t give a universally accepted signal for good if something had gone wrong.

“Yeah, no you make sure you get checked out and then get back here.”

Pride hung up his phone and took a visible breath. 

“Pride?”

“Hannah and Sebastian are ok, everyone got out.”

“Thank god,” Tammy herself took a couple deep breaths.

“There are some bumps and bruises, they were still pretty close when the building exploded but everyone is ok.”

“What kind of bumps and bruises,” Tammy asked knowing the team had a habit of downplaying any injuries?

“Really it is just Hannah.”

Tammy wasn’t expecting the gut punch that followed that revelation.

“She was helping the last guy out of the building when it exploded. The force threw her down the couple steps leading down the path and cut up her arm pretty good. They are both getting checked out and will head back here.”

Tammy wanted to say Hannah should head to the hospital, but didn’t know the full extent of what happened. She hated not being able to protect her team and just wanted to do something. She couldn’t wallow long as the phone rang and it was time to get back to work.

At the end of the day Hannah wasn’t the only one to suffer a dangerously close call. Tammy would never know exactly how close she came, but she knew it was far too close for comfort. Her heart was pounding so loud she couldn’t hear the words coming out of Paton’s mouth. They were safe, Tammy knew that, but the adrenaline overload was still processing its way out of her system.

* * *

Hannah had been driving aimlessly around the city for an hour as her mind replayed the days events. Its funny what you think about after a near death experience. Hannah’s mind focused on the truly important moments in her life and the ones she wished she had back. That was when she had a realization and a specific destination.

Hannah hopped out of her car and went right to the door not wanting to lose her nerve. Three quick knocks later and the door opened revealing Tammy in sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt with her hair up in a messy ponytail and a glass of wine in hand. Honestly, she looked beautiful.

“Hannah, hey. Is everything ok,” Tammy asked a little worried as to why her friend was unexpectedly on her doorstep.

“Umm no, I mean yeah, but no,” Hannah rambled not really sure how to answer that question.

“Come on in,” Tammy stepped aside and closing the door behind Hannah.

Hannah walked into the living room where the TV was on but other than that it was quiet.

“Where is Sebastian?”

“His moms. You want a glass of wine?”

“No, no thanks.”

“Is Naomi with Ryan? Where you able to see her today,” Tammy asked knowing she Hannah hadn’t seen her daughter that would cause the agent great distress.

“She is with Ryan, but I went over there. We had dinner together,” Hannah smiled thinking back on her evening with Naomi,” she painted my nails,” Hannah showed off her neon green nails.

Tammy couldn’t hold back the laugh.

“I guess if this NCIS thing doesn’t work out you can direct airport traffic with those bright green nails.”

“Ha I know right. She is in this neon phase where everything is bright colors.”

“Eh it looks good on you.”

A silence settled between the two agents. Tammy was going to wait for Hannah to explain her sudden appearance but after a few minutes knew she would need a little push.

“Ok, you want to tell me what is going on,” Tammy asked getting more worried by the moment.

Hannah nodded her head in the affirmative but remained silent. Tammy gave her a little time to sort out whatever was jumbled in her mind.

“Ok, so here’s the thing…I almost died today,” Hannah said trying to calm her racing thoughts.

“There seems to be a lot of that going around,” Tammy huffed having had her own close call with Paton at city hall.

Hannah was not comforted by that thought, but only further convinced herself she needed to do this.

“An older man fell and I helped him up, we were steps outside when the building exploded. I couldn’t have been more than a couple seconds away from a very different outcome.”

Tammy nodded remembering the pit in her stomach when she heard the 911 call center had exploded.

“I know baby, I read the report,” Tammy said not wanting her to have to relive what happened just a few hours ago.

“I ran straight into that building without thinking twice. I know that’s our job but how many close calls are there going to be before…”

“It does seem like we have been in a few more close calls than normal lately. It is the job, but it doesn’t mean we have to be gung-ho flying into dangerous situations blindly. I also don’t think you went in blindly…you knew there was a window, maybe not exactly how long, but you knew you had a chance to save peoples lives today and you took it.”

“Normally when the adrenaline wears off, I just forget about it but not this time.”

“What were you thinking about this time?”

“Naomi. What would she do if things got too close? Who would tell her? How would she feel,” Hannah said her voice cracking as tears poured out of her eyes?

“Come here,” Tammy said bringing Hannah into a hug.

Tammy couldn’t imagine the pain Hannah was feeling at just the thought of her child being in that much pain and hurt. It took Hannah a few minutes to get herself under control but she had more to say.

“Naomi wasn’t the only thing I thought about it.”

“Oh, no? What else?”

“I thought about all the things I want to do and all the missed opportunities and regrets I would have had if today turned out differently.”

“The good thing is today didn’t turn out differently and you have a chance to live a full and happy life. You don’t have to have any regrets.”

“I know. That is what brought me here, I don’t want to have any regrets.”  
“I don’t think I am following,” Tammy said confused.

“Right.”

Hannah took a deep breath knowing this was it. She took Tammy’s wine glass from her and set it on the coffee table. Hannah pulled Tammy to her, her hands circling the shorter agent’s waist.

“No regrets.”

Hannah gave Tammy a moment to process what was happening and back out if she wanted. After seeing no sign of disinterest Hannah leaned down and pressed her lips against Tammy’s. It was like a firework exploded inside of Hannah and finally her life was starting to make sense. She pulled back after a couple of seconds and watched Tammy’s eyes slowly open revealing beautiful brown orbs filled with passion and want. A small smile spread across Hannah’s lips and she leaned in for another kiss, this one longer and filled with a mutual passion and desire.


End file.
